


My Messiah

by Namgangs



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: "ครั้งหนึ่งเธอคิดว่ามันเป็นเรื่องผิดที่ผู้ป่วยPDSจะออกนอกบ้านโดยไม่ทารองพื้น ใส่คอนแทคเลนส์""ใครเปลี่ยนผมกันล่ะ ถ้าไม่ใช่คุณ"| คุ้ยเจอฟิค In the Flesh สมัยที่เคยเขียนชาติปางก่อน เป็นซีรี่ส์เรารักมาก และตรอมใจมาก ; _ ; |





	My Messiah

 

ในห้องสีขาวไร้ชีวิตชีวา ผนังหนังกลับเต็มไปด้วยกระดาษภาพวาดของผู้คน บนเตียง คีเรนนอนอยู่บนนั้น ผิวสีเหมือนกับทรายละเอียดที่ต้องแสงแดด เครื่องช่วยหายใจอยู่บนจมูกรั้นๆนั่น สายน้ำเกลือและอะไรต่อมิอะไรโยงระยางไปทั่วร่างอีกฝ่าย

  
ไม่มีอะไรทำให้คีเรนงดงามน้อยลงแม้แต่น้อย

  
ไซม่อนไม่อยากปลุกอีกฝ่าย ไม่อยากทำลายเวลาสงบสุขแม้เพียงน้อยนิดของคีเรน แม้จะเสียดายเวลาเยี่ยมแค่ไหนก็ตาม

  
เขาเดินย่ำเท้าด้วยเสียงที่เบาที่สุด ไปรอบๆห้อง มองภาพวาดของตัวเองที่มีมากที่สุด รองลงมาเป็นสมาชิกในครอบครัวของคีเรน นอกนั้นเต็มไปด้วยภาพรอยยิ้มของเอมี่ที่วาดไม่เสร็จ เหมือนกับคีเรนที่ไม่สามารถดึงภาพรอยยิ้มพวกนั้นออกมาจากความทรงจำได้

  
ไซม่อนไล้นิ้วมือที่ชะโลมด้วยรองพื้นเพื่อปกปิดสีผิวซีดแบบคนตายเอาไว้ ไปตามรูปของเอมี่ที่ล้วนไม่สมบูรณ์ ทว่าคีเรนก็วาดและติดมันกับผนังไม่ต่างกับรูปอื่นๆ

  
แล้วสายตาไซม่อนก็มองไปยังภาพที่คีเรนทับมันไว้ใต้สมุด บนหัวเตียง มันเป็นภาพของชายคนหนึ่ง เขาไม่เคยเห็นภาพดังกล่าวหรือเจอกับเจ้าตัวในรูปมาก่อน แต่ก็รู้ได้ทันทีว่านั่นคือ 'ริค' ทั้งๆที่ยังไม่เห็นทั้งรูป

  
ไซม่อนดึงออกมา มองภาพสเก็ตซ์ของชายที่เป็นรักแรกของคีเรน สัมผัสได้ถึงความอาวรณ์ในรูปภาพนั้น

  
"นั่น --ริค"

  
ไซม่อนหันไปมองยังต้นเสียง และเห็นคีเรนถอดหน้ากากช่วยหายใจออก ดันตัวขึ้นนั่งบนเตียงอย่างเชื่องช้า ระมัดระวัง

  
ผิวของคีเรนซีดลงกว่าครั้งก่อนที่ไซม่อนพบ เกือบจะเหมือนผู้ป่วย PDS ที่ลงรองพื้นปกปิดไม่มากพอ แต่ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลของคีเรนงดงามขึ้นอีก ทั้งที่ไซม่อนไม่คิดว่ามันจะงดงามไปได้มากกว่าที่มันเคยเป็น

  
ไซม่อนเดินช้าๆ ยื่นรูปของริคคืนให้คีเรน ก่อนจะนั่งลงข้างๆเตียง

  
คีเรนรับรูปของริค มองรูปนั้นด้วยสายตาที่ไซม่อนก็ไม่อาจตีความหมายได้ บางทีแม้กระทั่งคีเรนเองก็คงอธิบายไม่ถูก

  
"ตอนริคตาย --มันเหมือนกับโลกทั้งโลกได้ตายลง พอไม่มีริค โลกก็เหมือนไม่ใช่โลกอีก อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่โลกที่ผมยินดีจะอยู่" คีเรนไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาไซม่อน และ ไซม่อนก็ไม่ได้เอ่ยขัดอะไร ปล่อยให้คีเรนพูดในสิ่งที่เด็กหนุ่มต้องการ "ทุกๆย่างก้าวมันเจ็บเหมือนกับโดนเหล็กหนามตำเท้า หายใจแต่ละครั้งเหมือนเศษแก้วเข้าไปอยู่ในปอด และนอกจากความเจ็บปวด ทุกอย่างก็เป็นแค่ --ความว่างเปล่า"

  
คีเรนพับรูปของริคลงสองทบจนเหลือเพียงกระดาษสี่เหลี่ยมเล็กๆก่อนสอดไว้ในหนังสือข้างหัวเตียง "ครั้งที่สอง --ที่เขาตาย --มันไม่ได้ง่ายขึ้น ผมยังรู้สึกเหมือนเดิม เหมือนครั้งแรกที่ฆ่าตัวตาย ..คงทำอีกครั้งไปแล้ว ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่าแม่มาพบก่อน" เสียงของคีเรนสั่นขึ้น เสียงนั้นพร่า ไซม่อนยื่นมือออกไป กุมมือของคีเรนแน่น แม้ว่ามือของไซม่อนจะให้ได้เพียงความเย็นชืดของความตาย แต่คีเรนเองก็บีบกลับ ทั้งๆที่ไซม่อนก็ไม่อาจรู้สึกถึงมันได้

  
"ฉันเข้าใจ.." ไซม่อนตอบรับ "มันไม่ผิดที่เธอจะรู้สึกแบบนั้นเวลาที่คนที่ตัวเองรักตาย"

  
คีเรนถอนหายใจ ยกมือเย็นเฉียบของไซม่อนขึ้นแนบแก้มอุ่นๆของตัวเอง ไออุ่นที่ไซม่อนอยากจะรู้สึกได้ ยอมแม้กระทั่งแลกความอมตะกับการมีประสาทสัมผัสได้อีกครั้ง

  
"เพราะเข้าใจ ผมถึงได้กลัว" คีเรนเงยหน้ามองไซม่อน ก่อนเม้มปากยิ้มแบบเศร้าๆ

  
ไซม่อนขมวดคิ้ว กำลังจะอ้าปากถามให้เข้าใจมากขึ้น แต่คีเรนหยิบมือไซม่อนออกแล้วมอง ขมวดคิ้ว เงยขึ้นมองหน้าไซม่อน และขมวดคิ้วอีกที

  
"อะไร?" ไซม่อนอดถามกับท่าทีประหลาดนั่นไม่ได้

  
"..ไม่ต้องทำอะไรที่ไม่เหมือนตัวเองนักก็ได้" คีเรนใช้นิ้วถูหลังมือของผู้ป่วยPDS หนุ่มจนรองพื้นหลุดลอกเป็นทางปื้นๆ เผยให้เห็นผิวสีซีดอมเทาของคนตาย

  
ไซม่อนเผยยิ้มออกมาเล็กๆ "ครั้งหนึ่งเธอคิดว่ามันเป็นเรื่องผิดที่ผู้ป่วยPDSจะออกนอกบ้านโดยไม่ทารองพื้น ใส่คอนแทคเลนส์"

  
"ใครเปลี่ยนผมกันล่ะ ถ้าไม่ใช่คุณ" คีเรนยิ้ม ไซม่อนยิ้มตอบ ก่อนคีเรนจะไอแห้งๆออกมาแรงๆจนตัวโยน ทำลายรอยยิ้มของทั้งคู่ ไซม่อนรีบคว้าเครื่องช่วยหายใจและใส่กลับให้อีกฝ่าย สีหน้าตื่น ความรู้สึกหวาดกลัวเข้าครอบงำไซม่อน ทั้งที่น่าจะชินได้แล้ว นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกและครั้งสุดท้าย

  
ราวกับสวรรค์เล่นตลก คีเรนเป็นคนแรก เป็นคนเดียว ที่หายจากสภาวะPDSอย่างสิ้นเชิง และกลับมาเป็นมนุษย์อีกครั้งราวกับปาฏิหาร --ไม่ทันที่จะได้กังวลว่าคีเรนจะถูกจับไปเป็นหนูทดลอง เหมือนที่ครั้งหนึ่งไซม่อนเป็น

  
คีเรนก็ถูกพบว่าเป็นมะเร็งที่รักษาไม่หาย สารเคมีในร่างปั่นป่วนจนไม่อาจทำวิจัยอะไรได้

  
เวลานับถอยหลังอย่างช้าๆ และดูราวกับสั้นลงเรื่อยๆอย่างรวดเร็ว จนไซม่อนใจหาย

  
คีเรนหายใจในเครื่องช่วยนั้นจนสีหน้าดีขึ้น ก่อนจะเลื่อนมือขึ้น หมายถอดเครื่องช่วยหายใจออกอีกครั้ง ทั้งๆที่ไซม่อนจับเอาไว้ สายตาพยายามปรามไม่ให้คีเรนถอดออก

  
"ไม่เป็นไร" คีเรนโบกไม้โบกมือ ก่อนจะยิ้มให้อีกฝ่าย "นี่ ขออะไรอย่างสิ"

  
"ทุกอย่าง" ไซม่อนเอ่ยหนักแน่น "แค่พูดออกมา ..ฉันทำให้นายได้ทุกอย่าง"

  
คีเรนยกมือขึ้นลูบใบหน้าของไซม่อน ลูบใบหน้าที่เย็นชืด ผิวหนังที่แห้งสาก "ลบมันออกได้มั้ย.. ผมอยากเห็นคุณ --คุณจริงๆ ไม่ใช่เครื่องสำอางค์หรือคอนเทคเลนส์พวกนั้น"

  
ไซม่อนพยักหน้า ถอดคอนเทคเลนส์ออก ก่อนจะหยิบผ้าเช็ดหน้าออกมาจากกระเป๋าเสื้อ เขาพกมันอยู่เสมอ เขาเทน้ำใส่ผ้าเช็ดหน้า และเช็ดเครื่องสำอางค์ทั้งหมดทิ้ง

  
ไซม่อนใช้ดวงตาสีขาวโพลนของตัวเองมองเข้าไปในนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลของอีกฝ่ายที่เป็นมนุษย์ เขาไม่เห็นความเกลียดชังในแววตาอีกฝ่าย แต่ไซม่อนกลับเห็นความกลัวของตัวเองที่สะท้อนกลับออกมา

  
"มันน่ารังเกียจมั้ย?" ไซม่อนเอ่ยถาม นิ้วเรียวยาวสีขาวซีดที่เย็นยะเยือกแตะลงบนริมฝีปากล่างของอีกฝ่าย

  
คีเรนส่ายหัว "อิสระ งดงาม" เด็กหนุ่มยิ้ม งับปลายนิ้วของอีกฝ่ายที่ค้างตึ่ง อยู่บนริมฝีปากของเขาเบาๆ "หล่อเหลา.. เหมือนวันแรกที่คุณนั่งอยู่บนป้ายหลุมศพผม"

  
ไซม่อนหัวเราะเสียงทุ้มพร่าในลำคอ "หล่อเหลา หืม?"

  
"หล่อเหลา" คีเรนย้ำด้วยรอยยิ้มและเสียงหัวเราะเบาๆ

  
"ฉันรู้ตั้งแต่แรกที่เธอ ..รู้ว่าเธอต้องใช่เมสสิยาห์"

  
คีเรนคลายรอยยิ้มบนริมฝีปากออก "เมสสิยาห์ --ตัวปลอม ..ให้ความหวังทุกคนปลอมๆ"

  
"ชู่วว"

  
ไซม่อนไม่สนเรื่องนั้น ซอมบี้หนุ่มรู้เพียงว่าคีเรนคือเมสสิยาห์ของเขา

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, Simon probably kill himself if Kieren dies and that what Kieren can understand and fear.


End file.
